Love sick
by Preetz
Summary: Luna is falling for a certain blond slytherin who seemed to have a change of heart after the war. Her best friend dares her love sick friend to take first step. Druna. Pure fluff! I suck at summaries. Rating just in case. R & R :)


**Hey guys… I haven't written any one shot. I'm not good at writing them either. But I'm giving it a try here.**

**Its druna again. My fav ship. Hope you guys like this :)**

* * *

**Love sick**

**Chapter one : Daring to kiss**

Luna woke up early that day. It was her last day to complete her task, let alone do what she wanted to do for so long. She was supposed to kiss Malfoy. You heard it right. She was dared to kiss one of the most handsome boys in the whole castle by _Ginny_ Weasley and she agreed.

Luna wasn't a girl to go around kissing random boys but as the boy in the mentioned case was of her personal interest, she couldn't just deny. She had been dreaming about being in his arms, kissing him once but never approached him or had shown any signs. Strangely, this boy was the same Draco whose family had kept her captive during the war. A lot changed since then, Draco was forgiven for his deeds and was allowed to continue studies at Hogwarts. And Draco too was no longer the bad boy in school. He wasn't calling her looney, or jeering at muggle students or pestering Harry. He had been even nice to her several occasions in her potions class and helped her with brewing complicated potions. Their interactions however were purely formal. But she couldn't help but notice little things about him. How he would smile when she did a mistake, how he would complement in a formal way when she outsmarted him. Slowly she began admiring him which soon turned out to be sort of a crush. No one apart from Ginny knew her little secret. But she could trust her best friend with it, she was sure.

It was Saturday. Most of the students were still half asleep in their dorms. Luna quickly got dressed and went to join her friends in the great hall. Ginny was already there reminding her of her task. Luna managed to take a sip of her juice before dashing towards library. Draco sure would be coming there; it was his favourite time of the week to concentrate on his studies. Luna was first to reach. It was 10am and she was all alone except for Ginny who was observing her from afar with a mischievous grin.

Luna was tensed. She would be kissing her crush in front of her best friend, _how embarrassing! What if Draco pushed her away or mocks her?_

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a blond slytherin had already found his cosy little place and started reading. Ginny coughed and it was then she noticed Draco from across.

Luna began fidgeting but devised a plan. She cornered a first year that entered the place asking him to go annoy Malfoy.

The first year refused but her being his housemate, forced him to obey her.

He walked straight to Draco and spoke, "so you are the boyfriend of Luna Lovegood!"

Draco choked, his book slipped from his hands and he stood up, "who in the name of Merlin said that? "

Luna smiled; Draco looked so adorable when he was pissed off. The first year was sure doing a great job.

"She did... "The boy pointed his finger at Luna.

Her eyes widened but she shook it off.

"But you are… "The boy argued.

"I'm not, "Draco yelled.

"Yes, you are... " Luna piped in, walking towards Draco's desk.

Draco stood there with a puzzled look on his face.

He watched as she waved at the first year kid driving him away.

"What now Lovegood? " He asked in a dull tone.

"What do you mean by what now? This isn't a joke... "She said dreamily.

Great! Just when he began considering loony as Luna, her craziness shows up again!

"It sure is a joke Lovegood, "he said weakly.

"Did a memoir suck your memory Draco? I think you've been its victim for quite a while... "

"I'm not Lovegood! Just leave and narrate your wild stories to scar head. I've got some studying to do. "

"Oh you seem to have forgotten Draco. A memoir is surely a mischievous creature. It usually resides in old books, messy pages and gets into reader's brain sucking their memories... "Luna explained. She looked at him. He was only inches away and was seemingly disturbed. This was it, Luna go. Get him!

Draco had enough. He had been kind enough to this crazy girl but not anymore. She was ruining his study schedule, "go away... what the... "

She was up so close. Draco was surprised. Before he could say anything and scare her away, she stood on tiptoes and placed her lips over his.

His first thought was to push away but her sugary taste and her vanilla scent took over his senses. He found himself wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Luna's heart was racing, her breath caught in her throat as he kissed her back. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, both breathless.

Draco's eyes widened as he thought back to what just happened. He looked at her only to find the colour on her cheeks adorable. She was slightly dazed due to kissing, her blush darkening as their eyes met. Suddenly she looked away.

Muttering something about wackspurts she dashed off without any word, leaving a perplexed Draco behind.

* * *

There, my one shot ends here! I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I tried my best to keep this chapter error free.

Thanks for reading. I may add another chapter to end this story. Review please!


End file.
